Jedi Apprentice 20
by Anikin2
Summary: Another Story for you Obi-wan and Qui-gons next adventure!


Jedi Apprentice 21#  
  
The Traitor Among Us  
  
By Sophie Lowden  
  
  
  
Chapter 1  
  
3 months had gone since there last mission and the Jedi temple had called in Qui-gon to talk to him about a new One.  
  
"Qui-Gon, you and Obi-wan must go to Tatooine to help Draco Slash, a Jedi Padawan out of trouble in Mos Espa!" said Master Windu sternly.  
  
"Yes Master, I know Draco Well, well I know his master, My Father Lucuis Jinn" said Qui-gon  
  
"I sensed a disturbance in the force Qui-gon please be careful on this mission." Said the wise Jedi.  
  
Qui-gon left the room to find Obi-wan and an 13 year old Padawan called Dan were practicing their Lightsabre Techniques.  
  
"Right Dan on the count of three ONE, TWO, THREE!" said Obi-wan and then the two boys battled violently with low level lightsabres.  
  
"Obi-Wan," said Qui-gon  
  
Obi-Wan turned to find his masters stern face  
  
"Master…!"  
  
Dan knew this was the perfect time to strike and he flung back his lightsabre to hit Obi-wan.  
  
"Obi-wan…" started Qui-gon when he saw Dan and used the force gathered Dan's Lightsabre in his hand.  
  
Dan crossed his arms and gave Qui-gon a threatening look.  
  
Obi-wan and Qui-gon laughed like mad at the boy's expression.  
  
"Obi-wan we're going to Tatooine to help a boy named Draco Slash," said a very happy Qui-gon wiping a tear from his eye.  
  
"Yes master!" said Obi-wan and the two Jedi knights walked to their Sleeping Quarters to pack their things.  
  
"Master, the Padawan Draco, isn't he your fathers Apprentice?" said Obi-wan Curiously slipping his light Cloak and Pack on and then turning to his master.  
  
"Yes Obi-wan, he is! He used to be my master and then after he couldn't teach me enough the council made Count Dooku!" said Qui-gon "My Dad gave me my first Lightsabre it's the one I use now as a matter of fact!" starring at the lightsabre on his belt.  
  
The two borrowed a ship from the Jedi Temple and the two of them went to Tatooine.  
  
Obi-wan Walked into the jail in Mos Espa and in the corner was a young man at his edge with a chain around his neck.  
  
"Draco Slash we've come to get you out of here!!" said Obi-wan  
  
Draco was delighted seeing the Jedi and after distracting the guards nearby he was freed.  
  
Afterwards Draco and the other two were talking when a question was asked that turned their smiles upside down.  
  
"Draco, Where is my father?" said a curious Qui-gon. Draco's face turned to a sad one.  
  
"Before you arrived myself and your father were fighting Police! Your father was caught like me but put in another cell, he's probably dead by now"  
  
Qui-gon went very quiet when suddenly an alarm sounded police were everywhere they knew Draco was free. The three of them ran as far as they could away and then Qui-gon ran into an old man.  
  
"I'm so sorry sir what's your name?"  
  
"Jinn, Lucius Jinn I'm looking for a friend Draco Slash!" said the old man standing up and brushing the sand off his cloak.  
  
"Father…Is That you…" staring into the old mans eyes.  
  
"It's me your son, Qui-gon."  
  
"QUI-GON!" said Lucius  
  
Qui-gon and his father hugged each other happily they hadn't seen each other for thirty years. The four Jedi went to Coruscant.  
  
When Arriving at Coruscant they landed in a landing port Draco started to talk to his master while Obi-wan and Qui-gon unpacked. Obi-wan looked into Draco's eyes something wasn't right. Qui-Gon sensed it too.  
  
Draco looked at his master.  
  
"Lucius you've been a great master but I'm a Sith nothing more nothing less I'm after Qui-Gons Apprentice and you can't stop me anymore!" and with that Draco took out his lightsabre. It was a double-sided lightsabre. Only Sith carried the Double sided Lightsabres! Qui-gon Ran forward to his father but he was too late. Draco lunged at his master and the lightsabre went straight through.  
  
"NOOO!" said Qui-gon he got out his lightsabre and so did Obi-wan to fight Draco  
  
"TRAITOR!" Cried Qui-gon  
  
Draco put his lightsabre away and jumped onto a passing Taxi-pod laughing evilly.  
  
Qui-gon Ran Over to his father on his hands and a knee to lift his fathers Head.  
  
Luicus breathed in short and slowly blood rising from his mouth. "Son…"  
  
"Father no! Don't leave me."  
  
" Be careful… Son, Dra…co's…a…a…Sith he's after…." Spluttered Luicus  
  
"Who father," said Qui-gon  
  
"Obi-wan" and with his last words he died.  
  
Qui-gon suffered silently that night. Obi-wan had never seen his master so upset. He hadn't heard there last conversation but it had made Qui-gon swell with frustration inside he felt it. Jedi weren't supposed to hate but this Hate was not a bad one. Qui-gon was really worried and upset he'd lost his father to Draco and Draco was after Obi-wan as well.  
  
"Master we haven't got much time we must find Draco-" said Obi-wan  
  
"We! No We! I'm going in my own!" said Qui-gon  
  
"But Master I-" said Obi-wan  
  
"No Buts Obi-wan I found out he was trying to kill you I don't want to lose my father and Best friend too!"  
  
Qui-gon left the room, Annoyed at himself, he shouldn't of told Obi-wan that he was going on his own.  
  
Behind him was a puzzled Obi-wan stood watching him leave.  
  
Draco's after me why? He sat on the edge of Qui-Gons bed and puzzled and puzzled.  
  
"How could it be so? We were best friends at the Jedi Temple before we were chosen by our masters That was when it struck him he knew Draco's Master is Sirius Slash also The man was his father. Qui-gon killed him ages ago He wants revenge.  
  
"Qui-Gon needs my help!"  
  
Qui-gon racing in his speeder to Draco's rumored base. Draco is going to pay for what he's done to me and Obi-wan. He walked in there was Draco double-sided Lightsabre out already for battle.  
  
So he knew I was coming Qui-gon Thought  
  
"So did your daddy tell you about my secret!" said The Sith  
  
"What do you want with Obi-wan!" Qui-gon Said Sternly  
  
"Simple! Idiotic Jedi If I kill Obi-wan Kenobi then you will suffer like I did when my dad and Master was killed by you!"  
  
Qui-gon now understood the two Sith did look Familiar and Had the same ambition. To Kill!  
  
"Qui-Gon!" said a voice.  
  
Qui-gon turned to see a blue lightsabre running towards him in the dark.  
  
"Obi-wan," said Qui-gon I've got to get Obi-wan out of here "Get out of here it's you he wants!"  
  
"Master, you taught me to trust my instincts and my instincts tell me that you will need my help! And I'm not leaving your side what ever happens!" said the brave 18-year-old.  
  
"Ahhhh so the little Padawan is trying to be brave!" said Draco laughing.  
  
"You Don't understand Draco Slash, Killing me won't Accomplish anything, I know I'm a simple apprentice but feeling the friendship Qui-Gon had gave me has made me strong!"  
  
And the young Jedi's lightsabre Whirled and Lunged at the Startled Sith as the two began to fight. Qui-gon was amazed by his Padawan's skill. And Obi- wan Stood His face lighted only by his lightsabre.  
  
"Stronger than you!" he added Fiercely.  
  
And he started to fight again but all the while Draco barely Blocked his moves Falling Backwards Then Obi-wan jumped over Sith to Strike him from behind but the Sith Got there First and struck him hard.  
  
"NOO! OBI-WAN!" said Qui-gon he went to help the boy as Obi-wan began to fall backwards.  
  
But Draco stood in his way  
  
"Draco! Let me help him I know how to heal his Wounds He's only a boy" said Qui-gon trying to push Draco out of the way and then Draco pushed him to the floor his leg hurt badly  
  
" He should of thought of that when he tried to kill me!" said Draco.  
  
Qui-gon looked past Draco and Saw Obi-wan he reached for the force he was seriously hurt his life was still fading Blood was pouring from his wound he needed help badly.  
  
" YOU SEE QUI-GON YOUr FRIEND AND FATHER ARE DEAD. I AM INVINCIBLE "  
  
"WRONG DRACO!" said a voice and suddenly Draco fell flat on his face a lightsabre in his back.  
  
Obi-wan was standing up very exhausted very hurt.  
  
"MASTER-" said Obi-wan and before he could say anything else he fell to the floor again.  
  
Obi-wan woke to find him in familiar surroundings on a very comfy bed. I'm back at the temple I hope Qui-Gons OK he looked beside him to see Qui-gon in a bed too his leg hurt badly. Then as if on cue Qui-gon also woke to see Obi-wan Smiling at Him  
  
"I see we got a bit Tangled up Master!" said Obi-wan Laughing And the two Jedi Laughed out loud Qui-gon and Obi-wan became Closer than ever and No Sith got in the way when they were about until when they- Opps That's another Story 


End file.
